Tales of Christmas and Eggnog
by MarshmallowPeepGod
Summary: Oh, the misery of eggnog. Too bad these party goers didn't know about it. And Mokuba gets a later bed time! Well, at least there is a happy ending. Puppyshipping SetoxJouboyxboy Coauthored by Fire Valkyria.Shounenai, yaoi.read and review please!


Koinu: HIYA!

Natsu (Fire Valkaria): Happy winter break peoples!

Seto: Oh god, not another story!

Jou: Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Joyous Kwanza, and Happy Holidays!

Ed: (drunk off eggnog) you put your left hand in, put your left hand out…POTATO

Koinu: And on that note, let the story begin.

**_Tales of Christmas and Eggnog_**

'_I have no idea how Mokuba talked me into this'_ thought Kaiba, as he sat on the Mutoh's couch, sipping on some eggnog. _'I wonder if the mutt is here, at least then I'd have something to do.'_

Mokuba, the awesome little kid that he is, had managed to talk his big brother in to coming to the Mutoh's yearly Christmas party.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" shrieked Yugi. When he opened up the door, standing there was the boy who was on the CEO's mind, Jou, if you forgot. "Jou-kun, you finally made it!"

"Hey Yug', How's it goin'?" said Jou

"Fine, fine, guess who came!"

"Hey Mutt," said the slightly tipsy Kaiba.

"What's Rich-boy doing here?!" asked Jounouchi.

"That's who Mokuba got to come!" giggled Yugi.

"Oh man! My whole night ruined," sobbed the smexy blond. (A/n: He is pretty cute you know)

"Shut up _inu"_ answered the slightly frustrated, but still hot, Kaiba.

"Why don't you!" The blonde snapped.

"Guys, yamete, stop fighting. Ya know, Santa Claus isn't going to give you presents..." Yugi said.

"Umm… you do know Santa isn't real, right Yugi," asked Mokuba.

"What are you talking about, Mokuba? Of course Santa's real! Don't be silly," answered Yugi.

Kaiba walked back over to the couch after that, and proceeded to drink more eggnog.

"Kaiba, don't you think you have had enough eggnog? That's your eighth glass" asked Mr. Mutoh.

"So what?" It doesn't matter. It's not like I'll get sick," came the response from the CEO.

Slightly flustered at the haughty response, Mr. Mutoh walked away, grumbling under his breath. No one dared mess with an upset Grandpa.

"Merry Christmas Eve to all you peoples in here!" Mokuba shouted on the top of his lungs.

"Neh, Mokuba that was to loud." Jounouchi spoke as he covered his ears.

"Sorry," he muttered.

A few hours later found all the party-goers passed out, due to an over dose of sugar and that famous holiday drink. The only two left standing were Seto and Jou, drunk out of there minds and barely standing.

Both then fell on to the couch in a completely absurd position, upside down blood rushing to their heads and cheeks turning red from the blood.

"Inu, get off of me." the CEO ordered drunkenly, though he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he kissed Jounouchi.

"Make me!" answered Jou, sticking his tongue out like a small child.

"Why you brat..." Kaiba lunged toward Jou. Being so drunk, Jou could not manage to dodge, and Kaiba landed on top of him, there heads inches apart. Jou then licked Kaiba's cheek, in a vain attempt to gross him out, and get the CEO off of him. Seto was a bit too heavy on Jou's mid section, and his poor little lungs were hurting profusely. Drunken people do the weirdest things.

Then Kaiba started kissing the boy formally, and still known as Mutt.

Jou's mind was racing. The same thought kept racing through his head_ 'Oh my god, Oh my god, Seto Kaiba is kissing me! Half the female population of the world is going to kill ME! _But Jou was slowly melting into the kiss and started kissing back.

In Seto's head, it was a whole different story. His thoughts were closer to _'If ANY BODY ever finds out about this I will have to kill someone…He is really cute isn't he.'_

'Man, this is the life...oh, wait, this is Seto Kaiba and I'm enjoying this?! I've gone insane. But you gotta admit, he is handsome.' the loud-mouth blonde thought.

In the morning, the first to wake up was Mokuba. When he saw Jou and Seto on the couch, He ran to his bag and pulled out his camera, snapping a few pictures. "Hehe, this'll get me a later bed time for sure!" he whispered.

The next to wake up was none other than the midget, Yugi. As he saw Jou and Kaiba on top of each other, he stood there gaping. "My poor innocent eyes!" he yelled. "AHHHHHH! HELP" His screams of terror woke up the rest of the guests, and Yami quickly took over, to make sure little Yugi would not get any more corrupted.

Kaiba awoke with a start, sitting up and kneeing Jou in the gut. Kaiba's knee-to-gut wake up call caused Jou to bolt up and him to tumble off the couch and land on Ryou's foot.

"Ow! Neh, Jou, what were you doing with Kaiba?" asked a now curious Ryou.

At that comment, Jou started to turn an interesting shade of pink. Kaiba refused to make eye contact with anyone.

"Romance?" suggested Yami.

"Hey Yami, do us a fava and close ya' mouth." Said Jou fastly.

"Or maybe they were doing something else like...nah maybe not," Yami spoke not hearing Jou's sentence.

"SHUT UP" he yelled, finally managing to catch the former Pharaoh's attention.

Mokuba was now sharing the photos he had taken when they were asleep in the morning to Ryou. "-And then here's another picture. I can give you one if you want."

"Mokuba," Kaiba said dangerously fearing that his little brother could've taken pictures of him and Jou. "What're those pictures of?"

At that, Mokuba took the pictures and ripped them up, making everyone stare. _'Good thing I have extras'_ he thought.

"Now, Mokuba, are you sure you don't have extras?" asked Jou. Mokuba nodded his head.

Later that day, after everyone had eaten some breakfast and had quieted down about earlier events, it was time to head home. Before He left, Seto pulled Jou to the side.

"No one is to know what happened last night, got it?" he said threateningly.

"Y-yes" Jou stuttered out.

Seto then gave Jou a light peck on the cheek. Neither of them noticed a small flash of light.

END!

Natsu: Hope you enjoyed it peoples!

Koinu: Yes, it's hard to write a story via instant messaging.

Seto: You shouldn't have wrote it

Koinu: Shut up.

Ed: My head hurts.

Koinu: It's called a hang over sweetie.

Su: I have an anti hang over invention!

Ed: NO! Get away from me!

Jou: Bye everyone! And remember to review!

Koinu: We will take respectful criticism but please don't flame.


End file.
